


Day 11: Treat

by RyuuShinobi



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, Nonbinary Character, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 02:37:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17377997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuuShinobi/pseuds/RyuuShinobi
Summary: Pyro makes some tasty treats for the team, and Engineer joins them.





	Day 11: Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on Tumblr back in 2016, but I've cleaned it up to post here instead. Years later, right on time. Thanks for reading & enjoy!

Little known fact: Pyro loved sweets. Maybe that wasn’t so much as a little known fact as it was a warning. A warning for anyone trying to mess with them.

It’s one cold late winter day that the mercs find themselves ushered out of the kitchen by a compelling and insistent Engineer.

“Trust me, pard’ner, you don’t wanna go in there right now,” he said, blocking the kitchen’s doorway with a stance that made him look taller than he actually was. He gave a small shake of his head and pushed his goggles up to his forehead. “If I were you, I’d come back in a few hours.” There was a shrug passed between Demo and Medic that didn’t escape Engineer’s notice.

“Aye, alright lad,” Demo conceded, clapping a large hand on Engineer’s shoulder. “Thanks for tha warnin’.” The pair left, muttering to each other in hushed tones.

A grimace crossed Engineer’s face. He didn’t  _want_ to be such a hard-ass, but there was no getting around a Determined Pyro, especially when Pyro already laid claim to the kitchen for the day.

He did manage a peek into the room, however. “Pyro?” he chanced, looking to where the fire-resistant suit was seated at the counter.

The figure turned around, and Engineer swore he could feel the fire blazing behind that mask before it suddenly died down, and Pyro gave him a thumbs up.

Engineer figured it was safe to enter the kitchen at this point. Pyro hadn’t tried to chase him out, and even seemed to welcome his presence, so perhaps it would be okay for him to spend some time with them. After all, it couldn’t hurt, and if Pyro decided against it, Engineer would be outside in a heartbeat. “Need any help there?” he asked as he came up behind Pyro, taking the opportunity to look over their shoulder at what they were working on.

The countertop was covered in parchment paper, and on top of said parchment paper were dozens upon dozens of strawberries, all dipped and decorated in various kinds of chocolate. “Mm-hm!” Pyro said, nodded their head quickly, even as they continued to dip another large strawberry into the pot of melted chocolate.

“Been a busy bee, haven’t you?” Engineer laughed. He settled into a comfortable position next to Pyro, and began the task of moving around the dried strawberries to make room for more. Pyro dipped and covered the strawberries, cherry-picking from whatever chocolate they were feeling at the time (sometimes it was three milk chocolate in a row, and sometimes they dunked an entire berry into the white chocolate, only to set it aside, away from the others).

They’re working in silence for another ten minutes before a certain loud-mouthed and young mercenary comes barging into the kitchen.

Pyro wheeled on Scout in a matter of seconds, bodily knocking him to the ground and sitting on him until Scout was yelling uncle at the top of his lungs.

“Man! What’s gotten into you!” Scout huffed and brushed himself off as Engineer helped Pyro up. “Oh! Are those strawberries? I wondered why we had so many!” His tongue peeked out to lip at his lips, and he took a step forward, hands already reaching out to grab one of said strawberries.

“Mmmk. Mmp.” Pyro pushed themselves in front of Scout, giving him a shove on the chest.

“You better listen, boy, if you want to leave this room via the door instead of Respawn,” Engineer added, crossing his arms. “There’s plenty enough for everyone, and you can wait until they’re done.”

Scout’s defiant gaze dropped to the floor. “Fine,” he admitted, defeated for the moment, “I’ll be back later, and there better still be some for me!” He stepped back. Eying the chocolate as he walked backwards, Scout added, “I like milk chocolate the best,” before slipping out the door.

Once Scout was gone, Engineer was at Pyro’s side once more, who had gone back to decorating the strawberries, this time with a slight hum and a dance in their step. Still in a good mood, despite Scout’s interruption. Engineer wrapped an arm around Pyro’s stocky shoulders to give them a brief hug. Pyro gave him a happy, but muffled, trill, grabbing a chocolate-covered strawberry to press into Engineer’s hands.


End file.
